valvefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Mousesports
mousesports, oft mit dem Clankürzel mouz abgekürzt, ist ein deutscher E-Sport-Clan. Der 2002 gegründete Clan gehört zu den ältesten E-Sport-Clans Europas und zu den führenden Counter-Strike-Clans der Welt. Daneben betrieb mousesports zeitweise auch eine Turniermannschaft für Dota 2. Als Mitbegründer war mousesports Mitglied der G7, einem internationalen Zusammenschluss großer E-Sport-Clans, und arbeitet mit den anderen Mitgliedern zusammen, um den professionellen E-Sport zu fördern. Der Sitz von mouesports liegt in der deutschen Bundeshauptstadt Berlin. Geschichte mousesports wurde 2002 als Clan für Counter-Strike gegründet und stieg schnell zu einem der bedeutensten Clans der ESL auf. Zwischen 2002 und 2012 gewann mousesports mit CS zwölf Titel in der ESL Sport Series, bevor der Clan seine Mannschaft für das ursprüngliche Counter-Strike zugunsten der immer populärer werdenden MOBA-Titel wie Defense of the Ancients und League of Legends auflöste.Natasha 'tashaa' L. (17. März 2012): mousesports part ways with CS 1.6. Abgerufen am 30. Juni 2014. Der Name leitet sich von dem simplen Umstand ab, dass der Clan ursprünglich nur PC-Spiele spielte, die mit Computer-Mäusen gesteuert wurden. In den frühen 2000er-Jahren sah sich die Gamer-Szene in Deutschland der Kritik ausgesetzt, dass Ego-Shooter u.a. für die damals auftretenden Fälle von Amokläufen bzw. Schoolshootings an Schulen verantwortlich seien. Counter-Strike galt als Paradebeispiel eines "Killerspiels" - ein Begriff, den Gamer als diffamierenden Propagandabegriff ablehnen - und wird zum Teil bis heute als gewaltverherrlichend eingestuft. Manche Kritiker forderten sogar ein völliges Verbot von Spielen mit gewalttätigen Inhalten. Dieser Umstand erschwerte die Entwicklung des E-Sports und insbesondere den kompetitiven Umgang mit Shootern, hinderte mousesports aber nicht völlig am Aufstieg zu einem der weltweit bedeutensten CS-Clans. Neben CS stellte mousesports in der Vergangenheit auch Mannschaften für den Shooter Quake und den CS-Nachfolger Counter-Strike: Source, nicht aber für das weitaus weniger populäre Counter-Strike: Condition Zero, auf. Als eines von ursprünglich sieben Gründungsmitgliedern der G7, die am 20. April 2006 gegründet wurden, förderte mousesports die Entwicklung des professionellen E-Sports.triumph (25. April 2006): G7 nun offiziell. Abgerufen am 21. Januar 2016. Die G7 veröffentlicht jährlich Weltranglisten der besten CS-Mannschaften, bis sich die Gruppierung 2010 auflöste. Im Sommer 2010 erlitt die CS-Mannschaft von mousesports einen herben Verlust, als der erfolgreiche Spieler Antonio "cyx" Daniloski bei einem Autounfall tödlich verunglückte, als er sich auf der Rückreise aus Frankfurt befand. Daniloski hatte seinen Flug nach Shanghai, wo ein Turnier der ESL Intel Extreme Masters stattfinden sollte, verpasst und sollte am kommenden Tag nachreisen. Er starb am 28. Juli 2010 im Alter von 20 Jahren in einem Krankenhaus in seiner Heimatstadt Lüdenscheid.Jan-Hendrik Heuschkel (29. Juli 2010): Antonio 'cyx' Daniloski stirbt bei Autounfall. Abgerufen am 30. Juni 2014. Während sein Tod in der E-Sport-Welt mit großer Bestürzung aufgenommen wurde, kam es in Deutschland, vor dem Hintergrund seiner Counter-Strike-Karriere, zu einer erneuten Debatte über Shooter und ihre Auswirkung auf die Gewaltbereitschaft der Spielenden. Obwohl mousesports nicht mehr an Wettkämpfen des klassischen CS teilnimmt, besitzt es weiterhin eine Mannschaft für den aktuellen CS-Titel Counter-Strike: Global Offensive. Ab 2011 begann vor allem aber auch der Aufbau einer Mannschaft für das Strategiespiel Dota 2, nachdem man die Teilnahme an Wettkämpfen von dessen Vorgänger DotA bereits 2009 eingestellt hatte.Samuel 'DarthBotto' Horton (22. April 2009): Mousesports: The End of DotA. Abgerufen am 01. Juli 2014. Zwischen 2012 und 2014 qualifizierte sich mousesports jährlich für die inoffizielle Dota 2-Weltmeisterschaft 'The International' und nahm daneben auch an ESL-Veranstaltungen zu Dota 2 teil. Aktuelle Mannschaften Counter-Strike: Global Offensive Ehemalige Spieler Dota 2 *Maximilian "qojqva" Broecker (2013, dann Team Liquid), 30px Deutschland *Dominik "Black^" Reitmeier (2012-2013, dann CIS-Game), 30px Deutschland *Kuro "KuroKy" Takhasomi (2012-2013, dann Na'Vi), 30px Deutschland *WehSing "SingSing" Yuen (2011-2012, dann Cloud 9), 30px Niederlande *Adrian "FATA" Trinks (2014, dann Cloud 9)Jack Etienne (18. August 2014): Cloud9 HyperX Adds FATA to DOTA 2 Roster. Abgerufen am 14. Oktober 2014., 30px Deutschland *Arif "MSS" Anwar (2014, im Ruhestand)Bestätigung über Anwars Twitter-Konto (23. Juli 2014). Abgerufen am 14. Oktober 2014. *Pascal "paS" Lohmeier (2014, dann GOOMBA Gaming), 30px Deutschland *Rasmus "MiSeRy" Filipsen (2014, dann Cloud9), 30px Dänemark *Per Anders "Pajkatt" Olsson Lille (2014, dann Team Tinker), 30px Schweden Counter-Strike-Reihe Counter-Strike *David "13teKrieger" Wittich (2002-2003) 30px Deutschland *Jonas "Johnny R." Bollack (2002-2006), 30px Deutschland *Roman "Roman R." Reinhard (2002–2007), 30px Deutschland *Franz "gore" Burghardt (2002–2009), 30px Österreich *Felix "kau7" Kaul (2003–2004), 30px Deutschland *Christian "Blizzard" Chmiel (2003–2007), 30px Deutschland *Michael "neo" Mitrega (2003–2007), 30px Polen *Romano "R3D0X" Oliva (2007–2009), 30px Deutschland *Manuel "Tixo" Makohl (2007–2011), 30px Deutschland *Navid "Kapio" Javadi (2007–2011), 30px Deutschland *Fatih "gob b" Dayik (2007–2012), 30px Türkei *Antonio "cyx" Daniloski (†) (2007–2010), 30px Deutschland *Roman "roman" Ausserdorfer (2009–2012), 30px Deutschland *Finn "karrigan" Andersen (2011–2012), 30px Dänemark *Thanh Vinh "ninja" Bui (2011), 30px Deutschland *Michele "zonixx" Köhler (2011–2012), 30px Deutschland *Danny "zonic" Sørensen (2012), 30px Dänemark Counter-Strike: Source *Sam "RattlesnK" Gawn (2012), 30px Großbritannien *James "Mx" Smale (2012), 30px Großbritannien *Hendrik "strux1" Goetzendorff (2012), 30px Deutschland *Tugay "TuGuX" Keskin (2012), 30px Türkei *Marcel "mTx " Ruster (2012), 30px Deutschland Counter-Strike: Global Offensive *Tobias "Troubley" Tabbert (2013), 30px Deutschland *Marcel "rAx" Klenner (2013), 30px Deutschland *Christian "crisby" Schmitt (2013), 30px Deutschland *Fatih "gob b" Dayik (2013), 30px Türkei *Casper "cadiaN" Møller (2014), 30px Dänemark *Tizian "tiziaN" Feldbusch (2013), 30px Deutschland *Anil "cLy" Gülec (2014), 30px Deutschland *Timo "Spiidi" Richter (2014), 30px Deutschland Einzelnachweise Weblinks *Offizielle Seite von mousesports *Offizieller Kanal auf YouTube *mousesports auf Twitter *mousesports auf Facebook *mousesports auf Reddit Kategorie:Professionelle Szene Kategorie:E-Sport-Clans